


A Proper Bride

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what Daphne might think, Astoria knows she's lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni Jess (Leni_Jess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni_Jess/gifts).



> Written as a companion piece to the [Thoroughly Inappropriate Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/16241) in response to [leni_jess](http://leni-jess.livejournal.com/profile)' prompt of _Astoria contrasting/comparing her and her sister's loves and marriage plans_.

Astoria gasped with delight as Madam Malkin pulled her wedding gown free of its wrappings. "Oh, it's beautiful!" she squealed, clapping her hands.

"And you'll look lovely in it," Daphne said, smiling as she stroked the fabric.

"Indeed she will," Madam Malkin agreed.

"You could have a gown just as grand if only you and Everett would see sense. Sneaking off to be married—who does that?" Astoria asked Daphne.

"People who can't wait for their honeymoon," Daphne replied, with a glance at Madam Malkin.

"I'll just get the veil," she said, leaving them alone.

"Daphne, you didn't need to send her away. I'm not going to fuss, truly, I just want you to be happy."

"And I am, very."

"But it's so . . . secretive, so _small_. You're a Greengrass. We don't do secretive and small. It isn't proper."

"You'd prefer that my wedding outshone yours, then?"

Astoria frowned. "No, but . . . I can't like it. Mother hates it."

"Another benefit to having a private ceremony. Excellent."

"I don't know why you and Mother can't get along, but do try, for my sake, when Draco and I—"

Daphne put her arms around Astoria's shoulders. "Listen, I know your wedding to Draco will be the social event of the season, and I'm glad for you, but Everett and I don't like crowds."

"Everett doesn't like money, you mean."

Daphne pulled away. "Nonsense. He just doesn't want a fuss, and given the way Mother's behaved towards him, you can hardly fault us for wanting to avoid an occasion on which she would be purposefully difficult."

"It's hard for her to accept that he's not a pure-blood. You should understand."

"What I understand, Astoria, is that Everett's not a social-climbing coward who's looking to benefit himself by—"

"Oh, don't start! Draco loves me. I don't care why his _parents_ are pleased about our marriage. It only matters that _we're_ happy about it."

"Precisely."

"Daphne, you know _I'm_ happy for you and Everett. It's just that it would have been so much more, oh, I don't know, _cozy_ if you'd chosen someone from _our_ set."

"I did better than that, I think," Daphne replied, smiling that irritating, secret smile of hers she always affected when thinking of her precious Everett.

Astoria rolled her eyes, disgusted and disappointed to know that Daphne no longer shared secrets with her, but before she could begin to sulk about it, Madam Malkin returned.

"Now, isn't this the sheerest silk you ever did see?"

"Oh, it's gorgeous, Madam Malkin! Simply _perfect_ ," Astoria gushed, as she allowed Madam Malkin to secure the veil to her hair and pull it over her eyes.

_I'm going to be a proper bride_ , she thought, examining herself in the mirror, _and_ everyone _will know how lucky I am!_


End file.
